


New Years Edd

by devoosha



Series: The Wonderful Life of KevEdd [4]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, minor character pov, oops not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the Barr's are throwing their annual party - and of course the whole cul-de-sac is invited!Told from Jimmy's point of view.





	New Years Edd

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea to bridge the last story with the next. There was something I needed to include in this, which is why it's told from Jimmy's POV.
> 
> Special thanks to ThreeBs for being an awesome beta reader and someone to bounce ideas off. It's been a big help!

**New Year's Edd**

 

“I still can’t believe Nazz is dating Eddy,” Sarah said sourly.  “Like how did that even happen?”

“I’m not sure Sarah,” Jimmy said neutrally. 

“Eddy is the biggest idiot on the planet after my brother.”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Grade A idiot.  I expected her to come to her senses after the first date.”

Jimmy just shrugged and took a sip from his glass of punch.  His own opinion differed from Sarah, but he knew better than to voice it.  She would just get irritated and Jimmy learned long ago that it was best not to irritate the girl who was his best friend.  Granted, she had calmed down somewhat over the past few years, but her temper still boiled under the surface and it never took very much to set it off.

She had poor opinions on the other kids in the cul-de-sac, for the most part, most specifically her brother and his friend, Eddy.  Her opinion of Double D was a little more favorable, stemming from a past crush and the fact that it was nearly impossible not to like Edd.  Jimmy’s gaze shifted to the small group near the stairs leading up to the main floor of the Barr household, where Eddy was holding audience with Nazz and the other Eds.

Eddy was gesticulating wildly, apparently telling an amusing story to his girlfriend and friends, because the other three were nearly bent over in laughter.  Jimmy had always thought that Eddy was funny.  Callous and selfish, to be sure, but good for a laugh.  Jimmy rather liked the Eds, though he knew as the cul-de-sac kids were growing up, that the Eds were not well liked by everyone else.

It didn’t appear to be that way now.  Nazz – popular and beautiful Nazz – had started dating Eddy back in November, to the surprise of pretty much everyone in their neighborhood and their school.  The Eds were not popular, so it broke the social status quo of their high school for them to date, but Nazz apparently didn’t care and her reputation had not suffered noticeably, which Jimmy thought wonderful.  Jimmy didn’t think that Eddy was as bad as he sometimes acted, and Nazz certainly seemed happy with their relationship, so it was really nobody’s business but theirs.

“If they’re happy, Sarah, that should be all that matters,” Jimmy commented.

“I can’t see how that dork can make anyone happy.”

“He makes Nazz happy.  And the other Eds,” he pointed out.  “They’ve been good friends for a long time.  Surely the Eds wouldn’t keep him as a friend for so long if he really was a bad person.”

“You’re basing that off my idiot brother?”

“And Double D,” he said, which shut her up with a little grumble.  He knew she wouldn’t dare suggest that Edd was an idiot.  Not only was Edd the smartest kid in their school, he was a certified genius and Sarah knew that.

Jimmy and Sarah silently watched the older teens across the crowded room.  They were in the basement family room of the Barr’s house for the annual New Year’s Eve party.  The Barr’s threw the party every year for the neighborhood.  It was always a good time with great food – a party for everyone, kids included, and the entire cul-de-sac looked forward to the night. 

As much as Jimmy thought that it was nice that Eddy and Nazz were together, it was as much a surprise to him as it appeared to be to everyone else.  He knew Eddy had had a crush on the bubbly blond girl for years (everyone had at one point) but it seemed like it would always be just that - a crush.  Something must have happened.  What that was, Jimmy had no idea, but something.  Sarah wanted to know if for no other reason than that it would be a juicy piece of gossip.

Not that Jimmy didn’t enjoy gossip.  He did, but he kept some things from Sarah – if for no other reason than his own preservation.  His own unrequited crush on Maddie, a pretty senior cheerleader, for example.  He did NOT need Sarah to know about that.  She would try to ‘help’ him out as best she could, and Jimmy knew that the popular Maddie was out of his league, dating one of Kevin’s friends, and would never look at a lowly fifteen year old.

Kevin and Rolf joined the group by the stairs and were soon laughing at whatever it was Eddy was telling them all.  Nazz dating Eddy seemed to make all of the older teens bury the hatchet, so to speak, as far as being friendly goes.  As children, the older kids never seemed to all get along.  Jimmy knew that had changed after that whole disastrous incident with Eddy’s brother, but even that hadn’t seemed to bring the kids together in friend-relationships.  The Eds were still isolated from the others, who all seemed to drift into popularity while the Eds…didn’t.  Jimmy thought it was nice to see that they all now seemed to get along.  He glanced, however, to the corner of the room where Jonny stood, holding tightly to Plank.  Almost everyone at least.

Both Jimmy and Sarah had noticed that the six older teens hung out more together.  Kevin always seemed to be at Edd’s now, and vice versa.  It made sense; Kevin and Edd’s best friends were now dating, so they must have become friends themselves.  Jimmy had seen them all hang out together at one of their houses – had been at Sarah and Ed’s house when the six of them had a sci-fi movie marathon one day before Christmas.  This made Jimmy happy, as the animosity often expressed by the older kids when they were children was often a cause of anxiety for him.  He just wished they had all gotten along from the beginning.

That was odd.  Did he just see that?  It almost looked like Kevin sort of caressed Edd’s shoulder and upper arm, but they were laughing at something, so Jimmy wasn’t sure.  It may have just been Kevin slapping the smaller boy on the arm as a ‘guy’ thing.  Jimmy shook his head, which earned him a strange look from Sarah, who was in the middle of saying something to him.  He focused back on her and she continued with her complaints.

  

* * *

 

 

 

Sarah had wandered off to talk to Nazz, as the group by the stairs had broken up.  Jimmy drifted over to the food table.  The Barr’s went all out every year with the food.  He knew that Mrs. Barr was an excellent cook and her old standbys were on the table, along with a bunch of new things.  _‘She must be experimenting…’_ he thought as he loaded a plate with the little finger foods.  He turned and almost bumped into Edd, who had a platter of meats and cheeses in his hands.

“Oh Jimmy!  My apologies!”

“It’s ok!” Jimmy squeaked, then frowned slightly.  Puberty hadn’t seemed to deepen his voice at all.

Edd placed the platter in an empty spot.  Jimmy hated to spoil the effect of the neatly and prettily arranged items, but everything on it looked tempting.  He nabbed some with his fork, wondering why it was that Edd was supplying the table.  Then again, Edd was an eager to please type, so he figured that Edd was just being helpful.

“Happy New Year!” Edd said gaily.

“Happy New Year!”

“Have you had a nice holiday?  I feel as if we have not talked in a long time.”

That was true.  “We haven’t, Double D.  But yes,” Jimmy said.  “It was very nice.  I hope you did too.”

“It was nice,” Edd said.  “I spent a few days with my grandparents in Saint Louis for Hanukkah after Christmas Day.  I just got back yesterday.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Oh it was.  A delightful time, really.  My grandparents spoiled me,” he said with a little grin.  “And I was able to have a few long talks with them about a few things.  It was quite wonderful in a lot of ways.”

“We just stayed here, but we had a lot of fun.  Sarah said you weren’t at their house for Christmas,” he mentioned.  “Were you at Eddy’s?”  Jimmy knew that Edd’s parents were out of the country and that the previous year he had spent Christmas Day at Ed and Sarah’s. 

“Uh, no,” Edd said, and Jimmy thought he sounded a little hesitant.  “I actually spent Christmas Day here.”

“With Kevin’s family?”

“Yes,” Edd nodded, smiling briefly.  “Mrs. Barr invited me.”

“I’ve noticed you and Kevin seem to be good friends now.”

Edd nodded again, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck.  “We are,” he said.  “You know I was asked to tutor him, correct?” Edd asked, then continued when Jimmy nodded.   “We found we have much in common and have become friendly.”

“That’s nice.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Fun?”

“Having fun?  Here at the party?  I helped to set it up, so I hope you are having a good time.”

That explained why Edd was putting out food.  “Oh yes, Double D!” Jimmy said enthusiastically.  “New Year’s is one of my favorite holidays!”

“It is?  More than Christmas?” Edd asked in what Jimmy thought was a slightly teasing tone.  Everyone in the cul-de-sac knew how much Jimmy loved Christmas.

Jimmy smiled ruefully.  “Ok. After Christmas.  I like the possibilities of the New Year.”  He felt embarrassed explaining it, but Edd nodded thoughtfully, so Jimmy expanded a little on the topic.  “It’s a new start, don’t you think?  No mistakes yet.  Even if the previous year is bad, there’s always the possibility that the New Year will be better.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Edd admitted, then smiled.  “And if the year is good, there is the possibility that it can be even better.”

“FIVE MINUTE WARNING!”  Mr. Barr shouted.  Both boys looked over to Kevin’s father, who had the remote in his hand and had turned up the volume on the theater system.  The volume of the party raised as well – excited babbles as people started shuffling around.  “FIND YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE!” Mr. Barr yelled, receiving a good amount of laughter from his guests.

Jimmy laughed.  “Unfortunately, I do not have a special someone.”

Edd’s eyes focused back on him.  “What do you mean?”

“For the New Year’s kiss,” Jimmy explained and blushed for no reason he could see. 

“Ah yes.  Kevin explained the concept to me earlier.  I had never seen the appeal before, though I have seen it, of course.”

“You don’t think it’s romantic?” Jimmy asked.

“I suppose it could be romantic,” Edd conceded.  “With the right person.”

“Oh it is!” Jimmy nodded.  “Your first kiss of the year should be with someone special to you.  It’s good luck for the rest of the year and shows the other person how much they mean to you.”

“That is romantic,” Edd agreed, his voice a little distant as he gazed at a point above Jimmy’s head as if in thought.  “I never looked at it that way before.  Just as I never looked at the New Year as you do.  I suppose I am learning quite a bit tonight thanks to you.”

Jimmy looked back at Edd, who wasn’t looking at him.  His gaze seemed to dart back and forth between the television and Kevin’s father, obviously thinking hard about something.  He then grinned and said, “Could you excuse me a moment, Jimmy?”  He smiled briefly at the younger boy.  Without another word, Edd slipped away from him, squeezing between other partygoers.  Jimmy stood, now alone, near the food table.

“THREE MINUTES!” someone shouted.

Edd’s behavior was a little suspicious.  Curious, Jimmy put down his plate and shifted his position enough to keep Edd in his line of sight as he dodged between an older couple.  His eyes followed the older boy, who made his way to the back of the room to where Nazz and Eddy now stood near Kevin and his parents.  Kevin had leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of him and he smiled somewhat lazily at Edd, who mirrored his position next to him.  They spoke to each other, laughing easily enough.  Edd shook his head and shrugged. 

“ONE MINUTE!”

Kevin’s expression turned startled at something Edd said to him.  His posture also slackened as he whipped his head to stare at Double D.  Edd nodded, giving Kevin what looked like a sly smile.  Kevin then broke into a big grin and nodded.

“THIRTY SECONDS!”

Kevin then edged over to the side, still looking at Edd, who pushed himself off the wall, letting his own arms fall out of their crossed position.  He followed Kevin still sporting that sly smile.  Kevin appeared to be retreating to a little nook behind the room’s wet bar.  Jimmy watched, now fascinated.

“FIFTEEN!”

Jimmy slipped between a couple of his neighbors in order to keep Kevin and Edd in his sight.  The corner was dark and shadowy, but he could still see the pair clearly.  They were so close, facing each other and looking at each other…was that fondly? 

“TEN!”

Jimmy watched as Edd stepped even closer.

“NINE!”

“EIGHT!”

Edd’s hands came up to rest on Kevin’s arms.

“SEVEN!”

“SIX!”

Was that Kevin putting his hands on Edd’s hips, drawing the smaller boy closer?

“FIVE!”

“FOUR!”

They leaned so close to each other.

“THREE!”

“TWO!”

“ONE!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The rushing sound in his ears drowned out the shouts raised around him.  There was Kevin and Edd, both apparently saying ‘happy new year’ to each other.  So close.  Just so close.  Then they were kissing.  Not a chaste kiss either.  This was an experienced kiss.  A kiss that two people who were used to kissing each other did.  There was tongue, tenderness, and a rhythm to it that spoke volumes to Jimmy that this wasn’t their first kiss together.

This was a surprising development.  Jimmy was shocked to the core that Kevin was gay.  It wasn’t a complete surprise that Double D was.  Edd gave off a vibe that might indicate he liked boys, but Kevin in no way gave that impression.  He was the epitome of masculine – a hotshot jock who dated the most beautiful girls in the school.  _‘Dated,’_ Jimmy thought.  _‘Never a girlfriend.’_

They pulled apart, both grinning at each other with flushed faces.  Kevin then hugged Edd, tucking the boy close to his body in a way that also told Jimmy that this was normal for them.  Then the Eds were there, pulling Edd into their own hugs.  Nazz kissed Edd on the forehead and Rolf threw himself into the group as well.  Kevin’s parents hugged Edd, Kevin’s mother planting a kiss on his cheek.

They had to be dating.  Or together.  Or SOMEthing.  Jimmy turned away, still stunned.  He had heard or seen nothing before this that indicated that the two were anything more than friends, but now that he had seen them kissing, it did make sense.  They spent every day together, or close to it, as far as Jimmy had seen.  Edd spent Christmas with Kevin and helped with the New Year’s party.  Those touches earlier. 

He could NOT wait to tell Sarah!  She would lose her mind over this!  Wait.  No.  This may be the biggest piece of gossip he had ever stumbled across, but should he really tell Sarah?  He agonized for a few moments in his mind.  He liked Double D.  Had always liked him best of the older kids.  Double D had always been the nicest of the older kids – had rarely treated Jimmy badly.  Had helped Jimmy occasionally with homework and other matters.  While they weren’t friends in the exact sense of the word, Jimmy had a healthy respect for Edd.

He turned once again to look back at the group.  The friends were all still talking excitedly and Kevin and Edd were close to each other, though not touching, he noticed.  Kevin and Edd obviously weren’t out about their relationship yet.  He definitely would have heard something about that at school.  There was no way that piece of juicy news wouldn’t have whipped through Peach Creek High at the speed of light.  They must be keeping it quiet, which he thought made sense.  Who knows what the other kids at the school would do to either of them if it were known.  Jimmy didn’t think anything bad – they wouldn’t be the only LGBTQ kids at the school, but the fact that it was Kevin?  That might have consequences.

Jimmy loved Sarah, but he wasn’t blind to the kind of person she was.  This piece of news, he knew, would send her over the moon and she would never keep it to herself.  So he knew if he told her, everyone would know within a day or two.  Could he really do that to Edd?

“Happy New Year Jimmy!” was yelled in his ear as he was tackled from behind.

“Sarah!”

He turned to hug her and she kissed him on the cheek.  “I’ve been looking all over for you to ring in the New Year together!” she said in her complaining tone.

“I’m sorry.  I just backed away from the crowd around the TV.  It was making me nervous.”

She laughed at him, giving him a little punch in the arm that didn’t hurt much.  “You weren’t even looking at the TV.  What got your attention?  Those dorks over there?” she asked, pointing at the group of friends that included Edd and Kevin.  “What’s so fascinating about them?”

Jimmy hesitated, glancing again at the group, looking specifically at the shining smile on Edd’s face and he made a decision.  “Nothing at all, Sarah.  Nothing at all.”  Focusing on his best friend, he put on his brightest smile.  “Happy New Year!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to drive home the fact that though Kevin and Edd think they are being discreet, it's nearly impossible for them to completely hide the fact that they're together. They live in a neighborhood where the houses are close together and, if I recall correctly, Kevin and Edd's homes are at the front of the cul-de-sac. Them going over to each other's house every day would have to be noticed by someone. And as they get bolder (or really as Edd gets bolder) in the way they're affectionate to each other, I imagine them as being less discreet as time goes by - but thinking they are still maintaining the charade. This comes into play later in the verse. So I thought it an interesting idea to let someone in on it early on in their relationship. Hope you enjoyed and the next installment should be coming soon after I edit it!


End file.
